


Help From The Devil

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You were convinced he was stalking you, or at least having Maze do it, because he always showed up at just the right time.





	Help From The Devil

You flinched with each step, your knee aching as you put weight on it. Cursing your old injury for flaring up, making your night a little less happy. You thought back to your brace, sitting at home and you wished you had brought it with you. A car honked as it flew by, but it was too fast for you to see who was inside.

You continued on for an hour, the pain not subsiding. Another painful step made you grit your teeth and you paused a moment to lean against a bench for support. You faintly heard a pair of footsteps but paid them no mind.

"Are you planning on taking that bench with you? You're holding it rather tightly." A voice chuckled.

You turned your head to look at Lucifer, shrugging a little in response.

"Needed a minute."

He watched you carefully as you tried to continue on your way. You thought you hid it very well, but he saw the way your body tensed when you put pressure on your knee.

"My car is just around the corner."

You looked back over your shoulder at him.

"Awesome."

Lucifer frowned when you continued to walk. He rolled his eyes at your stubbornness.

"You are fully aware I am offering you a ride home, right?"

You nodded, not stopping, nor slowing your pace.

"Must you treat me so coldly love? I'm offering you help."

You laughed at his pout.

"I'm not being cold Luci, I just don't need help."

He watched you walk for a few more minutes, but with each step you would flinch.

"Oh bloody hell."

He let out a loud, audible sigh that made you smile. A startled yelp escaped your lips when you suddenly found yourself being swept off your feet.

"Lucifer!"

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, afraid he might drop you. You felt his laugh shake his chest as you clung to him tightly, and your face turned red.

"Honestly love, you're to stubborn sometimes."

"Put me down!"

Although that's what you said, Lucifer didn't fail to notice that you weren't actually trying to get down.

"Or I could carry you home so, you stop uselessly causing yourself more pain. I like my idea better, don't you?"

You said nothing, looking away, your face flushed red. Lucifer didn't seem to be struggling at all carrying you, never complained, in fact he was humming a little.

"How did you know where I was?"

Your voice had broken the silence atmosphere around the two of you and Lucifer gazed down at you.

"Maze called me, she drove by you earlier, noticed you limping."

He said it so casually that it seemed like such a small thing but you suspected there was more to it then that.

"And you came?"

"Of course I did."

You looked at him confused after realizing who it was that honked at you.

"But that was over an hour ago Lucifer, where were you before Maze called?"

He looked a little sheepish at that.

"Oh... well, I was at Santa Monica beach..."

You looked at him surprised.

"Lucifer, that's on the other side of the city, why would you drive all the way here!"

He smiled at you warmly.

"For you of course."

That stunned you into silence, and Lucifer approached your home, still holding you in his arms.

"If it's for you Y/N, I'd carry you anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
